With the development of communications technologies, a consumer can use a mobile phone to experience communications functions, such as a voice call, a video chat, and webpage browsing. Moreover, with the constant improvement of communications networks, the consumer can perform the communications described above in different places.
An existing communications device requires the user to always hold the mobile phone to implement the foregoing functions, which cannot satisfy the consumer's communications requirement of “any time, any place”. For example, the consumer cannot perform video chatting while walking. Moreover, the consumer needs to always hold the mobile phone, so that the consumer's hands cannot be released.